


Should've Been Us

by pyotanginamo



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyotanginamo/pseuds/pyotanginamo
Summary: In life, you'll never know who you'll meet and get along with. Meet Kim Wooseok, a college student who recently had a breakup with his long time (ex)boyfriend, Lee Jinhyuk. On one fateful encounter at the Han River, Wooseok's life changed. But how?





	Should've Been Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Troi. It's my first time writing here in AO3 so I hope that you'll bear with me. 
> 
> • UPDATES will be irregular. I'm a college student and I'm gonna take my time writing chapters because of my busy schedule.  
• For questions/reactions, follow me on Twitter @pyotanginamo or ask me on CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.me/pyotanginamo

**CHAPTER ONE - FATEFUL ENCOUNTER?**

* * *

**CHO SEUNGYOUN'S POV**

**"Umjig-yeo~ tentenenenten umjig-yeo~", **I sang to the chorus of the song. I'm not shy with singing this since one, my music taste is good; two, I have a beautiful voice; and three, there's no one around. 

**"...Sogeugjeog-in jaseneun, beoligo wa naol ttae. Gaegseoggwa mudaeneun han kkeut chai yeyeye~" **I'm currently listening to MOVE by SIXC. They're an awesome boy group, and this song make me wanna move my body and just be wild. The song's also in a good timing because I'm walking along the bridge of Han River, with the wind blowing past my face. 

This bridge connects one district to another that is separated by Han River itself. Below the bridge, is the raging river of Han. I don't know if the water's dirty or not but one thing's for sure — there's no way I'm gonna swim there. 

I stopped singing as I saw someone walking towards my direction. _'He looks sad', _I thought. Even though he's quite far I can see that he looks sad. 

I guess I'll continue singing after this guy passes by.

_But I think that won't happen._

**"Hey! Hey!", **I shouted as I ran towards the guy. He looked at me and started to wave his hand, stopping me, **"S-stay there!", **he stuttered. **"Don't come anywhere near me or else... or else I'll jump here!" **

He positioned himself as if he's going to jump. That's why I stopped on my track. I'm near him, but not near enough to pull him down.

His eyes were red at sadness is painted all over his face. Whatever problem he's facing right now, I hope he won't die in front of me. That would make me feel guilty.

**"Whatever your problem is, please don't resort to that."** I pleaded. I don't want someone dying in front of me. Also, it's only been a couple of weeks since I moved here and this is what I'll be experiencing? No ma'am.

**"D-don't meddle with this.", **the guy softly said. I saw him look down to where he'll jump off. 

There's a hint of hesitation in his face but I'm pretty sure that if he gets enough courage, he'll jump without any hesitations.

**"Don't jump, please!" **, I commanded him. **"Don't waste your life!"**

I believe that there's always a solution for every problem so for sure, there's something that will help him.

**"NO!" **he replied. **"You don't know how painful it is to lose your boyfriend!" **

_'Eh? Boyfriend? This guy has a boyfriend?' _I thought. He's gonna jump because of his boyfriend? He's weird. Or maybe he's on crack. He doesn't look like the typical gay who cross dress and his voice doesn't sound girly at all. Okay, I'm quite convinced. He's definitely on crack.

My train of thoughts was interrupted as I see him take another step forward.

**"Hey, wait!" **I shouted, he stopped and look like he lost something.

**"What do you want?! Do you know how hard it is to muster up courage?!" **he shouted back.

Courage? For what? Jumping? 

His hands were balled into a fist. I'm guessing he's thinking that: _"I'm gonna punch this loudmouthed guy here and then go back here so that there won't be any interruptions anymore."_

**"Why are you gonna jump there in the first place?!"** I asked him again.

Welp. I think I made him even more pissed. I hope he doesn't jump there, though.

He looked at me angrily. **"I answered that already! My boyfriend left me. He cheated on me and if fucking hurts!"**

**"I-it's not the end of the world!" **AHHHHH fuck it! I always hear lines like this on the television whenever something like this happens. **"That's not the answer to ease your pain!" **I frightfully said. I'm scared, ma. 

**"There's no other way." **he calmly said before gesturing that he's going to jump.

**"For fuck's sake, I said wait!" **I shouted again, trying to stop him and being annoyed at the same time. And it worked. He stepped down and brushed his hands off his shirt.

**"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" **he angrily shouted. **"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" **

**"I said that jumping's not the solution for your problem!" **I reiterated.

I wonder what's with his boyfriend that made him think of jumping because of a breakup? Is he that handsome, rich, and well-built? I also have thos-- _Oh wait._

**"How are you going to solve that then?"** he asked.

**"Well... If you want..." **

I thought of an idea. But this will be a huge risk and it will hit me hard. But this is okay rather than seeing him die and not doing anything. It would haunt me forever! 

I gulped.

Okay, here it is.

** _"... I could be your boyfriend for the mean time."_ **

* * *

**KIM WOOSEOK'S POV**

** _A FEW HOURS EARLIER_ **

** _"He's not texting me nor calling me! I can't even feel his presence!" _ ** _I ranted to Yohan, one of my close friends._

** _"I told you, you should go to his house and check. Stop being a lazy-ass."_ **

_I paused and thought for a while. **"But what if..."**_

** _"No buts and what ifs!" _ ** _he cut me off. **"Now go and get your man! Bye!" **and he suddenly ended the call._

_He's always like that, suddenly ending calls. If only he wasn't one of the close friends, I'd smack the shit out of him._

_Oh and yeah, I have a boyfriend. But I'm not the typical gay who cross-dress, and walk and talk like a girl. I'm still a guy, who loves another guy. And I wouldn't call that pretending but rather following your heart._

_And now I'm on my way to my boyfriend's house, who won't even text me throughout the entire vacation. There's only a week left yet I can't feel the presence of Jinhyuk._

  
_As I went to Jinhyuk's house, I felt my heart pounding and I suddenly became nervous. But why, though? Excitement? Maybe. Since it's been an awful while since I last saw him._

_A few steps away from his house and I became more nervous. It's like there's a part of me that I don't want to see him but then, I miss him._

_But as I have a clear sight of their house, I regret going here. I saw him and another guy. Kissing. In front of their gate. _

_I stood there, frozen. That's my boyfriend over there! And I'm his boyfriend right here! I'm supposed to be the one kissing him!_

_Those were the words that I want to say. But I can't. My lips can't even move. But I saw Jinhyuk look at my direction as if he heard my thoughts. _

_He was shocked when he saw me, He immediately broke the kiss and went out of their gate while I turned around and started walking away, to make the scenario more dramatic._

_As expected, he caught up to me. He turned me around so I could see him. I don't know why but I became more teary-eyed. I'm not the person who easily cry. But just the image of him kissing someone else made me so._

_**"W-wooseok... I'm sorry."** he said._

_Wooseok? He always calls me Wooseokie. Why is he calling me by my full name? _

** _"Why?"_ ** _ I asked, with tears streaming down my face. I'm asking this not as a response to his sorry but rather for the fact that he's cheating on me. **"Why, J-jinhyuk? Why?"**_

_He hugged me tight. I don't what to feel with that hug, I'm having mixed emotions. But probably he's tryna kill me because of how tight the hug was. _

** _"I'm really sorry, Wooseok."_ ** _ he repeated. **"Let's break up,"**_

_And that's when I really felt the pain. It felt like a bucket of ice was poured over me. I wasn't able to move nor speak. _

** _"Wooseok."_ ** _ he called me._

** _"Yeah?"_ ** _ I asked. _

_This is only a nightmare right? I just need to wake up. He's not going to break up with me. He loves me._

** _"We can... still be friends, right?"_ ** _ he asked._

_We can... still be friends, right?_

_We can... still be friends, right?_

_Damn. Okay this isn't a dream because that hurt. So he really ended our relationship, huh. But then, why does he want to be friends with me? Is he crazy? Maybe. But I'm deadass crazier for him._

** _"Yeah, sure. Why not?"_ ** _ I tried to muster up a smile even though tears are still falling from my eyes._

_He blinked a couple of time and looked around before cupping me face and dried the tears using his hands. **"Don't smile like that, Wooseok. I know you're hurting." **_

_I bit my lip. **"Good luck to you."**_

_**"Jinhyuk!" **shouted the guy who he was kissing a while ago._

_He looked at him and then looked back at me._

** _"Bye."_ ** _ he weakly said as he pulled me in another hug. After that, he walked back towards the gate. _

_I was left there. Still dumbfounded and tears still streaming. It took a little while before I had the will to leave. I don't care if people will see me crying, they don't know me and I don't know them._

_My feet brought me somewhere. Maybe I'm lost. Just like how I lost directions when Jinhyuk left me. Call me sensitive or overacting or what, but that's what I'm feeling right now._

_How can I live without him? I just wished that he took it slow rather than breaking me in one go. I did not sign up for that. But then, since I'm a dumb bitch, I still let him become friends with me. Why? Because I love him. A lot._

_But what about me, though? What about my feelings?_

_I stopped on my track when I saw that I'm at the Han River bridge. I was about to jump off when a guy stopped me and said._

** _"... I could be your boyfriend for the mean time."_ **


End file.
